


Earth Birthday

by bilgegungoren00



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gifts, Mon-El's Earth birthday, Post 2x17, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: It's Mon-El's Earth birthday, and Kara has a surprise party planned for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Yup, I just wrote another unplanned Karamel one-shot in the middle of all my exams and homeworks. But what can I say? I literally can't stop thinking about these two lol :) 
> 
> I hope you like this!

Kara’s chest filled with pride when she stepped back, after hours and hours of preparation, and looked at her living room. She couldn’t help the giddy grin forming on her lips. It’d been just like how she’d imagined it. Food and drinks were resting on her kitchen table, ranging from lemon pie to caramel popcorn, club soda to the bottle of wine Alex snuggled in, as well as candles scattered around them. Decorations colored red, blue, and white were hanging on the walls, and balloons were floating above the chairs she’d tied them to. The sides of the kitchen island had yellow string lights cascading down, flickering on and off in a repeating pattern. Oh, and how could she forget the huge HAPPY BIRTHDAY sign hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room, supporting the cardboard EARTH writing that she’d prepared and attached right below it.

At the end, it was Mon-El’s first ever earth birthday, and she wanted to make it as special as possible.

“You know what, Kara?” Alex started, approaching her sister and taking her out of her thoughts. “At first I thought your idea of buying balloons and decorations as if it’s a child’s birthday party was ridiculous, but I’m gonna have to admit, the place looks _really_ cool.” She put her hand on Kara’s shoulder and smiled at her.

“Yeah?” Kara beamed hopefully, tucking her hands to the back pockets of her jeans.

“Yeah, trust me. Mon-El is gonna love this.” Relief washed over Kara as she nodded.

“I hope so,” she said as she rushed to the kitchen island and tugged at one of the light strings, straightening it up. “He looked _really_ tired and frustrated this morning when he went to work. I just…” She huffed and ran her fingers through her hair. “I just want him to relax and be happy for the night. I want him to like this.”

“Trust me, Kara,” Winn joined the conversation from his spot next to the TV, arranging the gifts they’d all bought Mon-El with James, “Mon-El would like literally anything you did for him, and I’m not exaggerating.” Kara shot him a look.

“You know what I’m talking about,” she said softly, biting her lip. Of course Mon-El had always been supportive of her, no matter what she did. Even when she made a mistake, or he’d been frustrated with something that she did, at the end of the day he stood by her and they fixed their problems together. He never left her alone or made her feel unappreciated. So yes, she knew Mon-El would tell her how much he loved what she did, and how he enjoyed everything, but she wanted those words to be true and not just said to make her feel better.

“Yeah, and he’ll be happy,” Alex reassured her, offering a smile. “You worked so hard for this and he’ll see it, and he’ll absolutely love that you spent so much time on him. Besides, that guy sucks up earthly customs like they’re his favorite drink, and he loves any kind of party, so I don’t think he can hate those two things combined.” J’onn looked at the sisters from the living room.

“As someone who’s been in his head, I can attest to that,” he agreed, one corner of his lips tugging up. The Kryptonian couldn’t help chuckling at that. She was just about to open her mouth and make a snarky comment about J’onn lurking around Mon-El’s mind when she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. She turned there and used her X-ray vision to see if it was the Daxamite they’d been preparing for since he left for work.

And there he was, wearing the familiar green shirt and jeans, his head bowed slightly and his hands tucked into his pockets. Kara immediately jumped into action. “He’s here!” she announced quietly enough so that Mon-El wouldn’t hear her, and pushed her sister behind the kitchen counter. “Hide, hide, hide.” They both ducked in a position that would keep Mon-El from seeing them. Winn, James, and J’onn joined them shortly after. She bit down on her lip to keep herself from giggling and grasped her sister’s hand, making sure she didn’t squeeze too much with her excitement. Alex squeezed her hand back and flashed her an encouraging smile.

She heard the door being pushed open and saw Mon-El enter, not even bothering to look up at first. “Hey, Kara, sorry I’m la—“ he started as he shut the door and turned around. His steps halted the moment he saw everything, his mouth dropping open with the sight of everything; the decorations, the lights, the food, all of it. He looked so adorable with the confused look on his face that Kara couldn’t help watching him for one more second before gesturing the group to stand up.

“Happy birthday, Mon-El!” The scream erupting from the kitchen made the shocked Daxamite slightly as he turned to them, taking in their looks. Kara adjusted the birthday hat adorning her head, with its blue color and sparkles on top, and plastered a huge, genuine grin on her lips. Winn, Alex, and James were wearing other hats in various colors, though J’onn refused to put his head into one of them no matter what the situation was.

It didn’t matter. None of it mattered as Kara rushed to her boyfriend’s side, giving him a short, tight hug, along with a kiss on the cheek. His one arm wrapped around her waist as the situation started to sink in.

“This is for me?” he asked, gesturing at the living room with his hand. Kara bit the inside of her cheek and nodded cheerily.

“Yep. It took us the better part of the morning, but I think it was worth it.” She put her hand on his shoulder as she stepped to his side. His arm was still resting around her waist. “Did you like it?” She’d meant to ask the question more optimistically, but her anxiety had gotten the best of him. _Please tell me you like it_ , she couldn’t help thinking. _Please tell me I didn’t bake that lemon pie for nothing_.

Mon-El opened his mouth, but nothing came out at first. Kara saw Alex chuckle at that. “I think we’ve fried his brain, Kara,” she joked, bumping her shoulder to Winn. “He isn’t used to such surprises.” Kara shot her sister a glare before turning back to the Daxamite. He laughed softly as his grip around her waist tightened.

“I’m just…” he began to explain and turned to Kara. “Surprised. I mean, I didn’t expect…” Kara rubbed his shoulder, smiled at his speechlessness and feeble attempt to string meaningful words together. She shrugged almost nonchalantly.

“Well, you’ve been tiring yourself out for the last two days since Colette broke her leg.” Colette was one of the other bartenders in the alien bar, and Mon-El had been covering her shifts as well as his own since she couldn’t even leave the house with the situation her leg was in. Working almost ten to twelve hours daily? It tended to burn you out, especially if you had the weird working hours of a bartender. “And we wanted to do a little surprise for you. You know, to cheer you up.” She bounced on her feet excitedly.

“Well, it worked,” Mon-El admitted, his eyes filled with love and gratitude as he caressed Kara’s waist one last time before letting her go and stepping forward, tugging at one of the balloons. “But it’s not my birthday,” he said, and scrunched up his forehead. “At least I don’t think it is, since, you know, time moved a lot differently on Daxam.”

So _that_ was where some of his confusion came from. “Right, yeah, well, that isn’t for your birth birthday. It’s for your Earth birthday,” Kara cleared up, but Mon-El just lifted his brow at that. She sighed. “Alex and I had a tradition ever since I landed here and didn’t know what my birthday was according to Earth’s calendar,” she began to explain. “So, instead of celebrating my real birthday, we’d celebrate the day I landed on Earth every year as my ‘Earth birthday.’” She smiled at Mon-El. “And today is 18 th of April. The day you landed here and we found your pod.” Surprise flickered in Mon-El’s eyes as he looked at the group in front of him.

“Really?” Kara nodded, trying to suppress her smile by pressing her lips together. “Wow. It didn’t feel like it’d been that long.”

“Well, technically,” Winn interjected, pushing himself from where he was leaning over to the kitchen island. “You were just a sleeping beauty then and only woke up a couple of weeks later, so no wonder it feels shorter.” Mon-El nodded, the corners of his lips tipping up.

“Right. Forgot about that.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Kara changed the topic and grasped Mon-El’s hand, looking up at him excitedly. His joyous face reflected the elation Kara was feeling. “Why are we standing around doing nothing? Let’s get this thing started!”

* * *

The party was a blast. Kara didn’t expect it to be this fun when she’d planned the whole thing. They’d started by eating, since Mon-El had said he didn’t have a chance to get anything at the bar. And apparently it’d been the first time he’d tried a lemon pie. He’d said he liked it, but nothing could surpass his absolute favorite dessert on earth: Caramel ice cream. Still, it was cute to watch him first scrunch up his face at the sourness, and then nod approvingly at the sweetness of it.

And then they’d played a board game, _Settlers of Catan_ , since their last attempt at a game night was interrupted with someone mind controlling Mon-El into attacking Kara. She’d been with Mon-El and Winn had been with Alex, and J’onn reluctantly joined the game since Maggie couldn’t make it. Apparently there was a case in the office and her boss had called her in at the last minute.

Needless to say, Kara and Mon-El crushed others in the game, working up and employing strategies closer, so much so that at the end Winn had suspected them of cheating. And then of course Mon-El had understood the whole situation wrong and thought Winn was talking about cheating as in him seeing someone else, and he vehemently argued that he’d never do anything like that to Kara. Even though the Kryptonian had burst into a fit of laughter at the misunderstanding, something tugged at the strings of her heart when the thought of being with someone else disgusted Mon-El so much. She’d then cleared the air and explained what Winn meant.

After the game, it’d finally been time to bring out the cake, blow out candles and gift giving. Mon-El liked the first part a lot, though he almost blew the whole frosting of the cake everywhere when he couldn’t contain his powers. Fortunately they didn’t end up with chocolate all over the place, like it’d once happened with Kara and Alex when they were children. She still remembered the pink sauce covering Alex’s face.

And it was time for opening the gifts. Kara couldn’t contain herself thinking about what Mon-El would think about what she got him. She didn’t buy it or anything, more like got Winn to do it at the last minute. It also wasn’t more expensive than a piece of cloth, but it held such value and deepness to her that she hoped Mon-El would feel the same way. It would be a reminder to him that he was now truly a part of the family, and nothing would change that.

Alex was the first to gave her gift, which were two books she bought: English as a Foreign Language for Dummies and the Great Gatsby. “You were really sad about the ending of Romeo and Juliet, so I thought this book would be a good cure for that,” she’d even dared to joke about the latter before Kara literally ripped the book from Mon-El’s hands, saying that there was _no way_ he was reading it anytime soon. He had a way of getting too caught up stories and then getting crushed when it ended badly. He hadn’t stopped talking for a week about how Romeo and Juliet could’ve had it all after he finished it. Kara didn’t need to repeat that. Mon-El seemed confused as to why she’d react that way, but she’d just shrugged it off.

Though he did like the first book, and even teased Alex about whether that was her way of saying she was too tired of Mon-El’s questions.

James and J’onn apparently brought their money together and got Mon-El a motorcycle that he mentioned all those weeks ago. At first he didn’t understand what was going on when he was handed the keys, but when James explained his eyes literally lit up. “A motorcycle? Cool.” He looked at Kara expectantly. “Can we drive it tomorrow?”

“Oh, no,” Kara had answered, much to his dismay. “First you need to learn how to drive it.” At that, J’onn promised to find someone to teach Mon-El.

Though by far it was Winn’s gift that made Mon-El the happiest. Of course Kara knew what it was, since he and Winn planned their gifts together, yet seeing Mon-El open the black suitcase and taking out his superhero suit along with its cape and boots… It was a sight to see. His eyes widened as he looked up at Winn.

“You finished my suit?” he asked, his voice exuberant. Winn grinned at him.

“Yep. All done. With the cape and all. Oh, and I also made it bulletproof as well since, you know, kryptonite might be rare on earth but lead isn’t.” Mon-El had nodded at that, but Kara wasn’t even sure he was listening. He looked like a kid getting the toy he’d wanted for months. He looked at the red material, the blue belt and cape and boots up and down, his grin widening and widening.

“Thank you, Winn,” he’d said gratefully, looking up. “Seriously. This is… This is awesome. I like it.” He’d bumped his shoulder to Kara’s. “Now I can look like a real superhero standing by your side.”

“Put it on,” Kara had then said softly, encouraging him on. He jumped at that opportunity, rushing to the bathroom to change.

The suit fit him perfectly. When he stepped out… Air left Kara’s lungs. The fabric stretched over his muscles, highlighting the taut lines of his arms and chest. The red matched his features perfectly. Kara was glad he’d told Winn to invert the color of her suit, because it… It worked. And the cape, swishing behind him, brushing his thighs and ankles… He was right, he finally looked like a _superhero_. Of course she’d call him a superhero before that as well, but now he also _looked_ the part.

“How do I look?” he asked as he stepped forward. Even though he’d addressed the question to the whole room, his focus was only on Kara, eyes searing into hers. Kara found herself smiling as she stepped forward, her heart ready to burst out of her chest with happiness.

“You did a good job, Winn,” he told the IT specialist without tearing her eyes away from Mon-El. “You look… You look like a hero.” Mon-El’s face lit up with that compliment, as if it was the best thing she could say. Maybe it was, to him at least. Maybe he wanted to be a hero more than he wanted the suit to look good, or perfect, or amazing. At least it seemed like it. Pride filled Kara’s chest at that realization, once again noticing how much he’d grown ever since he landed on earth. Carrying that suit as a hero was just another indication of that.

“Now my gift,” Kara announced after a couple of seconds, when she finally managed to look away from Mon-El, and reached for the small box. She took a deep breath and gathered up her courage as she turned to Mon-El. “Close your eyes.”

The Daxamite looked surprised at first, but he obliged. Kara quickly ripped the package open and took out the fabric, the fabric that bore the symbol of House of El on it. It was a piece of her that she carried every day, not just on her suit but in her heart as well. Its meaning was hope, but for Kara it also represented something else: Family. Home. She’d debated for a long time whether it would be appropriate or not to share something like that with Mon-El, that special and personal piece of her, yet deep inside she wanted it. He was a part of his family now, a part of his home. He was her boyfriend, but most of all he was her partner. He deserved to carry that symbol.

She attached the fabric on Mon-El’s chest, right above his heart, just like Winn had taught her. Her heart was thumping when she looked up at him without stepping back. She didn’t allow herself to think whether this was too fast or not. “You can open your eyes now.”

Mon-El’s eyes fluttered open, and immediately he looked down. Kara watched him as her eyes found the symbol, and he froze. Literally froze. Even she could barely hear him moving or breathing. He was just looking at the symbol as if he couldn’t believe it, as if he expected it to disappear any second. He lifted his chin.

“The symbol…” Kara nodded.

“Yeah, symbol of House of El.” She took a deep breath and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “It means ‘hope’ on Krypton, but also… It also represents home and family for me, and I thought… I thought you should have it.” Yes, Mon-El definitely wasn’t breathing as she continued, shaking her head. “I know it’s not much, not like a motorcycle or something, but… But it means a lot to me, and I wanted to.. You know, I wanted to give it to you. Since now you’re also part of my family.” She stared at his chest for a couple of seconds before looking up, only to see his completely flabbergasted expression. He shook his head and opened his mouth, but no word left it. So instead he cupped her cheeks and reached down, placing a searing kiss on her lips. Kara gasped as she leaned into the kiss, her hands finding their way to Mon-El’s arms and up to his shoulders. The kiss carried so many emotions with it that it was almost too overwhelming, yet Kara didn’t mind it. Feeling the intensity of Mon-El’s emotions, and the love behind his actions… It felt amazing. Real. Right. It felt like…home.

He pulled back a couple of seconds later and rested his forehead against hers. Her eyes fluttered open slowly as she looked up at him.

“Kara, this…” He put his hand on the symbol. “This… I mean, I—I don’t even know how to explain it. This is _everything_ to me.” His eyes showed the honesty of his words. “I don’t know how to thank you.” Relief washed over Kara as she found herself smiling. Mon-El’s acceptance… Well, it was everything to her as well. She hadn’t believed that he’d refuse it, yet still a part of her entertained the idea that what if he didn’t love her enough? Yet now, getting the confirmation that he thought it was everything… She couldn’t have asked for anything else.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She knew there were her friends in the room—at least she remembered it at the back of her mind—yet she didn’t care. At that second it felt like it was only the two of them in the entire world.

“I know,” she answered his question, a smile pulling her lips. “Stay with me?” Joy flickered in Mon-El’s eyes as he nodded, returning her smile.

“Always.”


End file.
